


Incidenti di percorso

by hapworth



Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, post The Monet Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Se solo Sam fosse stato lì, probabilmente lo avrebbe capito al primo sguardo che qualcosa non andava; era così brillante, lui e la sua sezione di Analisi Comportamentale. Lui e il suo profiling così accurato, persino su di lui, persino sul suo spiccato senso per il dramma.





	Incidenti di percorso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “ _[In Vino Veritas](https://www.facebook.com/events/1356096581187693/)_ ” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** 12\. A sbronzo e le telefonate moleste.  
>  **Nota:** spoiler, da leggere post " _Gli omicidi di Monet_ ".

_\- come raggiungere una relazione stabile quando il tuo uomo non risponde al telefono -_

  
Quando aveva deciso di iniziare una relazione  _seria_  con Kennedy sapeva ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito – del resto ne aveva avuto un assaggio la prima volta, dopo la fine del caso di Honey. Lunghe attese, poche telefonate e tanta frustrazione; certo, prima non c'era stata davvero la certezza di essere _impegnati_ , non da ambo le parti almeno, ma l'aspetto fondamentale non era cambiato. Eterni momenti di nulla, telefoni che non squillavano e porte che non si aprivano.  
Jason lo sapeva, sapeva benissimo quanto il lavoro del grande Sam Kennedy fosse importante, di quanto fosse totalizzante e a volte fin troppo invadente; quanto, dopo la fine di un caso, ci si sentisse vuoti. Era un lavoro simile al suo, del resto. Il fatto che Kennedy avesse solo più a che fare con pazzi psicopatici era un dettaglio, che ci fossero cadaveri mutilati e non uomini assassinati per furto, un altro.  
Jason sapeva tutto quello, eppure c'erano momenti in cui la nostalgia e la voglia di vederlo erano più forti. Erano i momenti in cui seriamente pensava che fosse una buona idea troncare tutto, perché non ne valeva la pena. Ma poi si rendeva conto che aveva lottato tanto, che  _amava_  quell'uomo dal temperamento scostante, eppure dalle attenzioni premurose; lo amava così tanto che il solo pensiero che fosse giusto si lasciassero gli era insopportabile.  
La verità era che, quando si sentiva troppo giù di corda e pronto a fare qualche sciocchezza come chiamarlo per pregarlo di andare da lui o chiedergli se ci teneva davvero, usciva. Chiedeva principalmente ai colleghi, talvolta anche a qualche amico del college. E poi beveva. I Kamikaze erano i suoi preferiti, lo erano sempre stati e gli facevano pensare a Sam, alla sua fissazione per i liquori, al suo dopobarba di sandalo e al fatto che sembrava sempre farci il bagno in quel maledetto profumo, come se volesse quasi che ne rimanesse l'odore latente anche quando non era lì.  
Era stanco di essere sempre lui quello a tenerci di più, stufo di non poter pretendere una piccola parte della sua vita – più di quanta Kennedy gli avesse concesso. Non avevano neppure la regola di una chiamata o due la settimana: Sam lo chiamava magari tutti i giorni una settimana e quella dopo c'era il totale silenzio. Era accettabile? Jason non lo sapeva, ingoiava il dolore e la nostalgia, cercando di tirare avanti, qualche sega nella doccia e poi nel letto, in attesa di un nuovo giorno a lavorare su cattivi che avrebbero preso tra sei mesi, se andava bene.  
La sua quotidianità era deprimente; non tanto per il lavoro: amava essere un agente della sezione Crimini Artistici, ma era la sua storia con Sam a esserlo. Aveva così timore, ancora, di chiarire le cose, di  _dirle_  che non riusciva a essere pienamente sincero.  
Se solo Sam fosse stato lì, probabilmente lo avrebbe capito al primo sguardo che qualcosa non andava; era così brillante, lui e la sua sezione di Analisi Comportamentale. Lui e il suo profiling così accurato, persino su di lui, persino sul suo  _spiccato senso per il dramma_.  
Quella sera, contrariamente al solito, aveva deciso di starsene a casa, malgrado la depressione improvvisa che lo aveva colto; aveva terminato le ricerche per un caso che lo aveva assorbito per settimane sul furto da un museo che poi si era rivelata essere una truffa a livello locale e dunque aveva dovuto lasciare la mano, poiché già erano in sottorganico nella sezione e non potevano permettersi che lui perdesse ulteriore tempo con qualcosa di simile. Era triste, ma era così quando facevi parte di una sezione che quasi tutto il Bureau considerava di serie B.  
Sorseggiò il proprio bicchiere di liquore scadente, tossendo appena per il bruciore e il sapore decisamente troppo diluito; non era un buon liquore, ma malgrado le sue origini altolocate, a Jason non piaceva ostentare la propria ricchezza di famiglia. Gli Harley, per lui, erano indubbiamente un orgoglio, erano la sua famiglia – Nonno Harley era sempre stato un esempio da seguire – ma allo stesso tempo c'erano cose che non era disposto a fare. Vivere nel lusso e nell'agio era una di quelle cose; malgrado la sua disponibilità economica, non aveva mai voluto sperperare.  
Sospirò, notando il proprio cellulare sul tavolino di fronte al divano: fanculo a Kennedy e alla sua idea di  _non posso farmi distrarre sul lavoro da te_. Fanculo alla sua decisione di tenerlo a distanza e fanculo a se stesso, quando aveva pensato che gli sarebbe andato bene, purché fosse suo.  
Dopo un altro sorso afferò il cellulare e selezionò il numero di Sam.  
Uno, due, tre squilli. Era mezzanotte, ma Jason sapeva che Kennedy non stava dormendo: raramente dormiva più di tre-quattro ore durante un caso, lo aveva imparato durante le loro uniche due collaborazioni precedenti.  
Gli squilli si interruppero e la voce profonda e strascicata di Sam fu di nuovo lì, al suo fianco.  
«Kennedy.» niente parole di troppo, un semplice riconoscimento quasi sterile, mentre Jason si mordeva l'interno della guancia, cercando di sopprimere la delusione. «Jason, sei tu?»  
Il sollievo durò il tempo di un istante, perché Sam fece passare meno di un minuto prima di parlare ancora. «Ti avevo detto di non chiamarmi mentre sono sul campo.»  
«Sì... Lo so, solo...» mormorò, ritrovandosi all'improvviso a corto di parole, lui che tra i due era quello che non lo era mai – non davvero.  
«D'accordo.» Sentì il sospiro di Sam anche attraverso l'apparecchio, cosa che contribuì a fargli irrigidire tutto il corpo. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»  
«No, scusa se ti ho disturbato. Buonanotte.» non attese ulteriori saluti da parte dell'altro uomo, che probabilmente non lo avrebbe neppure salutato, e si lasciò ricadere con la schiena contro il divano, la mano a coprirgli gli occhi chiusi. Si sentiva uno schifo; non aveva abbastanza coraggio per dire a Kennedy che gli mancava, che voleva vederlo, che non poteva sopportare intere settimane di silenzio solo perché a lui andava bene così. Era preoccupato, sempre, costantemente.  
Chi non lo sarebbe stato? La televisione parlava spesso dei casi di cui l'Unità di Analisi Comportamentale si occupava, casi in cui c'erano  _agenti sul campo_  – cosa che spesso faceva solo Sam, perché era un uomo con una fottutissima missione. E aveva paura. Paura di perderlo, paura che fosse l'unico a sentirsi in quel modo, anche se razionalmente sapeva che non era così, che Kennedy non lo chiamava perché non voleva pensare a lui, alla sua preoccupazione, al fatto che potesse farsi del male. Sapeva com'era andata l'ultima volta, sapeva quanto Sam fosse legato a lui, alla sua incolumità: se avesse saputo che si era fatto male o aveva rischiato di farsene, sarebbe corso da lui. Lo sapeva, ma allo stesso tempo un conto era saperlo, un conto era vedere quanto facilmente quel corportamento – che con il senno di poi lo aveva fatto sentire davvero importante – potesse essere accantonato da quell'uomo.  
Stringeva nella mano sinistra ancora il cellulare, preso dalla consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai squillato; Sam non lo avrebbe richiamato, non era da lui farlo, non durante un caso. Non lo avrebbe fatto perché Jason lo preoccupava, perché se lo avesse chiamato lo avrebbe distratto con la sua sola presenza oltre il telefono.  
Emise un gemito frustrato, prima di lasciare scivolare la mano che aveva poggiato sugli occhi fino al bicchiere e alla bottiglia, versandosi un'altra dose generosa di liquore, per poi ingurgitarlo in un solo sorso. La gola bruciava, ma andava bene così, almeno non avrebbe pensato.  
  
Un'ora dopo, la bottiglia era quasi finita e Jason si sentiva più leggero. Il disagio, la rabbia e la delusione, aleggiavano intorno a lui, ma non lo infastidivano particolarmente. Era bello, piacevole.  
Aveva ancora il cellulare di fianco a sé; non lo aveva più toccato e, in effetti, quello pareva il giusto momento per farlo.  
Scelse il numero di Sam, facendo squillare il telefono. Uno, due, tre- ed ecco la risposta.  
«Jason?» la voce era più roca e strascicata – forse stava riposando o, magari, si stava facendo una sega. O qualcuno gli stava facendo un pompino, come poteva saperlo?  
«Sei uno stronzo.» e mise giù, un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.  _Voleva dirglielo da settimane_. Era uno stronzo, un infame, una persona orribile. Sentiva la leggerezza dell'alcol in circolo e la gioia di essere riuscito, in modo adeguato, a dire qualcosa che si teneva dentro da tanto.  
Preso da un'improvvisa ispirazione si chiese se non potesse farlo di nuovo, dirgli cosa davvero gli dava fastidio di tutto quello che erano – e non erano. Così richiamò.  
Stavolta la risposta giunse dopo solo due squilli. «Che diamine, Jason? Hai bevuto?»  
Ignorò volutamente quell'insinuazione, continuando per la sua strada. «Non mi chiami, non vieni a trovarmi, non usciamo...  _Non scopiamo!_ Cristo, agente Kennedy, era così anche la tua relazione con Ethan?» probabilmente, se fosse stato sobrio, si sarebbe morso la lingua. Non avrebbe dovuto pronunciare quel nome, sapeva quanto poteva fare male, lo aveva visto negli occhi di Sam la prima e unica volta in cui gliene aveva parlato.  
Gli attimi di silenzio interminabile, furono un chiaro segnale del turbamento che quel nome avessero provocato nell'altro uomo; ma durò giusto qualche attimo.  
«Accidenti, Jason. Posa quella bottiglia e vai a dormire.»  
«No! Non sei mia madre, non sono un cazzo di adolescente. Posso fare quello che mi pare!» Sam emise qualcosa di simile a uno schiocco di lingua, chiaro sintomo di fastidio. A Jason non importava: che si infastidisse pure. Lui e la sua cazzo di compostezza, la sua  _etica_  poteva ficcarsela su per il culo.  
Gli posò il telefono in faccia, lanciandolo dall'altro lato della stanza, con rabbia, prima di raggomitolarsi sul divano in posizione fetale.  
Come poteva Sam reagire sempre in quel modo? Come poteva non arrabbiarsi, come poteva essere sempre così composto, così calmo, così placido? Perché non lo insultava? Perché non... Perché non ci teneva abbastanza da arrabbiarsi con lui, gridargli contro, cercare di giustificarsi?  
Si accoccolò meglio, raccogliendo le gambe contro il petto, i capelli che gli finivano sugli occhi umidi. Era tutto così orribile, così deprimente, così ingiusto e insensato.  
Perché si era fissato su Sam Kennedy? Perché lo voleva a prescindere da tutto? Perché doveva sentirsi in quel modo? Non voleva una storia seria, non la voleva; sapeva che al Bureau non duravano, sapeva che cercare di avere una relazione con un uomo sposato alla causa – o meglio  _sposato col delitto_  – non era la scelta giusta, che era una cosa impossibile anche senza considerare il legame che Sam sembrava avere ancora con il suo fidanzato morto quando era ancora un ragazzino, la sua  _causa scatenante_. Dio, come poteva competere? Come poteva fargli quello? Come poteva farlo sentire così inadeguato, così insignificante, così fastidioso?  
Erano pensieri autolesionisti e senza una risposta soddisfacente, ma erano adatti al suo stato d'animo, mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro la sua autocommiserazione in lacrime, perché non era neppure giusto piangere per Kennedy e non voleva.  
  
Un rumore insistente e ripetitivo lo indusse ad aprire gli occhi, che sentiva pesanti. La luce gli fece male e una fitta alla testa lo indusse a chiuderli quasi subito, accecato dal dolore e dal senso di nausea. Si provò a raddrizzare, barcollando mentre si metteva seduto sul divano, rendendosi conto di aver dormito lì.  
Si passò le mani sulla faccia, eliminando i residui della notte dagli occhi e sentendo le guance secche; doveva aver pianto, alla fine. Sospirò, individuando la bottiglia di liquore vuota e il bicchiere sul tavolino; aveva decisamente esagerato.  
Quasi si era dimenticato di cosa lo avesse svegliato, quando il rumore – o meglio il bussare – alla porta lo fece quasi scattare in piedi, salvo poi portarsi una mano alla testa per la fitta e la nausea.  
Arrancò verso la porta, per poi aprirla.  
Sam Kennedy gli stava di fronte: capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, troppo dopobarba addosso e tutto il resto. A Jason bastò un'occhiata per capire che fosse indispettito; aveva quell'espressione troppo calcolata, troppo ferma e stringeva la maniglia della sua valigia così forte che le nocche erano diventate bianche.  
«Sam...»  
«Sono dieci minuti che busso, stavo per chiamare il custode.» gli rese noto, facendosi avanti ed entrando senza neppure chiedere il permesso di farlo. Jason era ancora confuso, ancora con la mente annebbiata e il mal di testa che lo pungolava ripetutamente. Chiuse la porta, prima di fare qualche passo per tornare verso il divano.  
Kennedy aveva lasciato la sua valigia dopo l'entrata e stava guardando con evidente disappunto il bicchiere e la bottiglia di brandy. «Sul serio, Jason? Ti sei ubriacato con 'sta roba?»  
Le parole strascicate più del normale gli fecero capire quanto  _effettivamente_ Sam fosse in disaccordo con la sua condotta tenuta la sera prima – come non capirlo? Anche lui non era euforico all'idea di quello che aveva fatto e i postumi non aiutavano in questo senso.  
Mentre lo vedeva afferrare il bicchiere e la bottiglia, non fu sopraffatto dal disagio, ma da un'immotivata – ma forse non proprio immotivata – rabbia verso Sam e il suo modo di reagire. Desiderava che si scoprisse di più, che mostrasse di nuovo la sua parte vulnerabile, qualcosa che gli rendesse chiaro che ciò che aveva visto per pochi istanti in un numero ristretto di volte, non era stato un miraggio o un'allucinazione.  
«... Tutto qui, quello che hai da dire?» lo aggredì, il tono di voce già alto e stridulo – risultava fastidiosissimo alle sue stesse orecchie, anche a causa del mal di testa. Kennedy si volse verso di lui dopo aver posato il bicchiere e la bottiglia sul lavandino. «Cosa dovrei dire? Ti sei ubriacato, hai detto un sacco di stronzate e non hai ascoltato quello che avevo da dire. Perché dovrei parlarti adesso? Ti interessa sul serio ciò che voglio dire? O quello che volevi era solo avere la mia attenzione? Perché Jason, sono corso qui come un idiota  _di nuovo_  perché ero preoccupato per te, ma-»  
Si sentì un idiota, come l'ultima volta. Kennedy era corso letteralmente da lui appena aveva percepito il suo disagio ed ecco perché non avrebbe mai voluto manifestare quel genere di sentimenti, quel senso di insicurezza. Sam, in fondo, era proprio come appariva.  
Un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, ma che ci teneva. Ci teneva talmente tanto da fare una cosa stupida come lasciare il lavoro a metà per lui, se solo glielo avesse chiesto.  
Era così difficile accettare quella situazione, così complicato rinunciare a una parte fondamentale di se stesso per il bene di Sam; era un sacrificio che voleva fare, che faceva volentieri, ma a volte era semplicemente troppo oneroso, troppo pesante.  
«Scusami... Lo so. Lo so che non volevi, che io interferisco con le tue indagini, che il sentirmi ti distrae più del dovuto e che tutto questo ti crea solo fastidio. Io vorrei solo... Sicurezza.» ammise; non lo guardava, perché sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe lasciato incantare da quegli occhi azzurri e da quell'aspetto mascolino, dalle sue spalle imponenti e dalla voglia che aveva di stringerlo.  
Sbirciò quando sentì il respiro pesante di Kennedy che si portava una mano al viso, le dita a tirarsi appena la radice del naso. «Sicurezza.» ripeté l'uomo, lo guardava direttamente, come se guardandolo avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte – il che non era così scontato dato il suo lavoro al Bureau.  
«Jason, il mio lavoro non mi permette di darti sicurezze. Dovresti saperlo, anche il tuo è-»  
«Non intendo in quel senso! Lo so, so che potrebbero spararci da un momento all'altro, so che potremmo morire o rimanere segnati. Intendo un rapporto, Sam. Il nostro ti sembra un rapporto? Ci vediamo solo quando abbiamo un caso in comune, non usciamo, non parliamo, non... Abbiamo fatto solo due volte sesso ed è stato perché c'erano le giuste condizioni per farlo, entrambe le volte decisi a darci un taglio...» ammise, finalmente rendendo noto chiaramente ciò che lo rendeva più ansioso della loro relazione che non riusciva a percepire come tale.  
Sam lo guardò in silenzio, gli occhi azzurri che fissavano i suoi, carichi forse improvvisamente di una verità e una consapevolezza a cui non sembrava essere giunto se non in quel momento.  
«Quindi... Di cosa hai bisogno?»  
Jason percepì la domanda come una richiesta sincera, dal suo tono un po' più profondo, ma era bello sentirselo chiedere. «Mi basta una chiamata ogni due giorni, una passeggiata quando sei in città anche solo dieci minuti. Voglio vederti, Sam. Voglio parlare con te, voglio un rapporto vero.»  
Kennedy annuì; aveva la mascella chiusa, ma gli occhi erano gentili, carichi di qualcosa che Jason non sapeva davvero riconoscere in quel momento se non come consapevolezza e gratitudine.  
«D'accordo. La sera, dalle nove in poi.»  
«Posso chiamarti anche io?» domandò l'agente West, guardandolo sospettoso. Sam sorrise, quel raro e ampio sorriso che gli prendeva tutto il viso e gli occhi e lo rendeva più giovane, più bello, più attraente di quanto già non fosse. «Accordato, agente West.»  
Jason rise a propria volta, il mal di testa dimenticato e la voglia di avvicinarsi e stringere ed essere stretto. Sam parve leggergli nel pensiero – o forse era solo il suo sguardo, a essere chiaro – e gli si fece vicino in pochi istanti, i passi rapidi grazie alle gambe lunghe, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo. L'altro gli avvolse le braccia sulle spalle, abbandonandosi docilmente a quell'assalto, che poi non era un vero e proprio assalto, non ancora almeno... Le mani erano ancora sui suoi fianchi del resto. Almeno per il momento.


End file.
